


Taking a Break

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon takes a break and take Obi-Wan with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Qui-Gon had a few planets within their system he liked visiting for celebrations when he had the time off. The seasonal ones were his favourites, especially the ones surrounding solstice and the equinoxes.  This year he took Obi-Wan, figuring his young padawan would like to get off Courscant and relax a bit.  It was only a few hours until full dark and the Solstice celebration would begin.  He watched the young men, Obi-Wan included, and smiled as they pulled the log into place, making a game of it, while he sat with the elders and discussed science and philosophy


End file.
